Kensi's Web
by Densaholic
Summary: Kensi tries to keep the past few weeks a secret from the rest of the team, but is finding it increasingly difficult to keep up the lies as her life becomes more and more dangerous. -My very first story. Mostly Densi. Rated M just in case.
1. Chapter 1

**Note: This is my very first attempt at fanfiction. I love the show and all of the characters, so I decided to give it a try.  
I hope you read & enjoy and please review so that I know if I should continue or just stop writing and go back to reading. :)**

**Disclaimer: If NCIS:LA was mine, Densi would stop talking and start kissing. **

* * *

She was used to dealing with men. In her line of work, she was always running after them, pointing a gun at them, or handcuffing them, and when she wasn't, she was surrounded by them at the office. The big difference being that she liked most of the men she worked with, of course.

She wanted to smile just thinking about a particular blonde one sitting less than two feet away from her.  
When she thought of Deeks she mostly thought of a big puppy. He was always a little hyper, talking non-stop, making jokes, laughing loudly.  
Funny, she thought, if somebody had told her 3 years ago that her new partner had those personality traits; she probably would've walked right up to Hetty's desk and quit.

She was quiet and reserved, and mostly she kept to herself. She's been with Callen and Sam a lot longer than she's been with Deeks and even they didn't know everything about her, which was just the way she liked it. They've learned to trust each other without prying into every aspect of her life.

Deeks, on the other hand, was constantly butting in. What scared her most was how often she let him. Sure, sometimes she told him to mind his own business, but more often than not she'd find herself sitting next to him in the car or on her couch at home and talking about things she would hate to have anybody else know.  
This reminded her that she needed to come up with today's excuse for not being able to hang out with him tonight, and the semi-smile she had on her face thinking about her partner changed quickly into a frown.  
She knew how she looked these days. She lost a little weight and her face was pale. No amount of makeup could hide how stressed and tired she was.

"You need help".

She looked up quickly at those words, knowing that voice so well, she would recognize it anywhere. She was so lost in thought she didn't even hear him leave his desk and approach hers. He had his arms crossed and his face was serious… and worried.  
_Crap._  
She leaned back in her chair, trying to relax her shoulders and assume a bored expression on her face.

"After 3 years of having you as a partner, I need more than regular help, I need Jesus, Deeks. And maybe a support group."

Callen let out a bark of laughter, while Sam smiled and shook his head in typical Sam fashion.

Deeks gave her a lop-sided grin. "You're saying you want to spend time with me at work and then go to meetings to talk about me after?"

Callen turned to Sam and winked, asking, "Does that not sound like love to you?"

Sam leaned back and put his arms behind his head, enjoying the show.

"Sounds like love to me, G".

Deeks looked like he couldn't believe they were teaming up with him in his daily annoy-Kensi-banter, since they usually helped _her_ insult Deeks, or stayed out of it completely.

He turned back to grin at Kensi some more.

"There is no cure for the Deeks, Fern"

"Yeah, the Deeks disease sounds about right", she muttered. She closed the file she was working on and picked up another. When she saw he hadn't moved from her desk, she sighed.

"What do you want, Deeks?"

She felt him staring at her, but didn't want to look up. It was best to avoid eye-contact when it comes to Deeks, although he could read her well enough without it.

"First of all, I meant help with your paperwork, Kensi. You worked straight through lunch and the pile doesn't seem to be getting smaller. I was offering my service, so that we can get home in time for your girl Tyra."

"Huh, and this wouldn't have anything to do with this week being lingerie-week on the show, would it?"

Of course he was going to ask to come over tonight. Since that first night he knocked on the door with beer and food, it has become sort of their sacred thing. Although they sometimes mention their plans in front of the guys, they more often than not didn't.  
Kensi wondered what Sam and Callen would say if they actually knew how many nights out of the week Deeks would show up after work, or how many times she'd woken up lying on the couch with Deeks next to her snoring softly in her ear.  
Even she –queen of playing it cool- knew that their partnership wasn't exactly just a regular ol' friendship. She had his t-shirts lying around in her living room and his toothbrush in her bathroom, for Christ's sakes. She knew her absence the last few weeks wouldn't go unnoticed, and she was going to be blowing him off for the fourth time in a row today.

"Hey, are you even listening to me?" Deeks' impatience cut into her reverie.

No, she hadn't been.

She was tired and she just wanted to go home and sleep, not that she would get any because whenever she closed her eyes she saw that man in front of her, pushing his massive body against her and squeezing her neck. She remembered his hot breath on her face as she tried to turn her head away from him, and his sweaty fingers pulling at her blouse until the buttons tore. Black spots danced in front of her eyes from the lack of oxygen, and she felt nauseous.

"Kensi!"

She focused back on Deeks' face. She could hear her heart thundering in her ears.

_Great.  
_  
Deeks looked like he was about to call a medic or bring her water or pat her head, God knows, but it wasn't good.

One glance at Sam and Callen confirmed they were still paying attention to the two of them. They were both staring at her worriedly.

"Sorry, I think I ate something last night that didn't sit well, or I'm getting a cold".

"You okay? You're face is very white, and you looked like you were going to toss your cookies for a second there".

"m'hmm, it passed. But remind me not to order the shrimps from that Chinese place you like anymore, okay?"

Deeks narrowed his eyes and studied her face.

_Smile, Kensi, smile. _

It didn't seem to be working, they still looked worried.

"Where were we? Oh, right, here."

She plopped down a few files in front of him.

"Thank you for offering, I owe you one. But about tonight, no can do, I promised my mother I would visit and then I'm going to turn in early."

He looked disappointed, and she couldn't tell if he was really buying her excuse. Either way, he was apparently deciding not to push.

"Rain check?", he asked, as he started back to his own desk.

"Rain check", she lied.

* * *

**I'm sitting here sweating worse than Kensi waiting for reviews. :P**

I'm almost done with the next chapter, which will reveal a little more of what the heck is going on with out favorite agent.

Chapter 2 teaser:

_Shit, shit, shit_, she thought.

She had to think and there was no time, since Deeks would be rounding the corner any second.

She knew this guy. And worse, _he_ knew _her_.

The fact that he hasn't said anything or called her by her name, well, the name he knew her as –Isabella- means he didn't see her face.

_Yet._

He probably only saw Deeks chasing after him, and right now he was doubled over covering half his face and getting a good look at the pavement and maybe her shoes, while spitting out profanities.

She had two choices, bring him in and explain the situation to Deeks and the rest of the team –she shuddered at the thought of having to explain to Deeks what she has been doing the past weeks, and how it all started- or she could... do nothing.

**x.**  
**  
**


	2. Chapter 2

**Note: I wasn't expecting much, so you have no idea how happy I was when I saw that you guys were reading, and following, and reviewing. Thank you! :)**

**Anyway, you're not here to hear me babble so without further ado.. chapter two!**

**Whoops, sorry, short disclaimer: I own nothing. (Seriously, I'm a student. I have barely a penny to my name, let alone a tv-show)**

* * *

**Chapter 2**

Kensi caught herself tapping her right foot incessantly beneath her desk and forced herself to stop before she drew attention to herself. She didn't need to give Deeks more reason to worry about her.

She had already messed up.

She cringed, thinking about the semi-panic attack she had had on the job the day before. She's been having quite a few of those, but this one, this one Deeks had been there to witness.

They had been chasing down a suspect and they split up, so she could cut the guy off.

She jumped a fence in a narrow alley between houses just as he turned the corner.

He was looking back the way he came –probably looking for Deeks- and didn't see Kensi, giving her the split second needed to step towards him and slam her fist in his face.

He faltered backwards with the force, and, paying no attention to his hoodie as it slipped off his head, he grabbed his face with both hands and started cussing a blue streak.

Not the first suspect to call Kensi a bitch or a whore, but she had to admit "motherfucking mental tittystick Barbie-slut" in a heavy Italian accent was definitely a new one.

However, it wasn't what had Kensi frozen on the spot.

She hasn't moved since she got a first glimpse at his face.

_Shit, shit, shit_, she thought. She wanted to use a few choice curse words of her own.

She had to think and there was no time, since Deeks would be rounding the corner any second.

She knew this guy.

And worse, _he_ knew _her_.

The fact that he hasn't said anything or called her by her name, well, the name he knew her as –Isabella- means he didn't see her face.

_Yet_.

He probably only saw Deeks chasing after him, and right now he was doubled over covering half his face and getting a good look at the pavement and maybe her shoes, while spitting out profanities.

She had two choices, bring him in and explain the situation to Deeks and the rest of the team –she shuddered at the thought of having to explain to Deeks what she has been doing the past weeks, and how it all started- or she could... do nothing.

Walk away, or rather, **run** away, since he is going to get up and start fighting back soon.

She'd have to lie to Deeks, and she didn't like the idea, but her feet were already moving and her brain was already forming a plausible scenario in which she lost the suspect.

For the first time, she was running away from the guy she's supposed to catch, praying that Deeks wasn't already close enough to spot the man and continue after him.

She rounded two corners before she saw Deeks running towards her, and she came to an abrupt halt.

Everything that has happened the past few days, all the anxieties and stress just came rushing to the forefront, and she couldn't catch her breath.

What she really wanted to do was run into Deeks' arms, put her head on his chest and stay there until she could breathe again.

_Get a grip, Kensi Marie Blye, _she reprimanded herself_, you have never in your entire life run into a man's arms, and you're not going to cry in front of Deeks, because that's just embarrassing, besides, how are you going to explain when he asks why you're crying?_

She sucked it up.

She hated what she had to do next, but knew it was the only way she could keep what she's been doing a secret from the team.

"He got away", she told Deeks when he stopped in front of her. "I went around, but nothing, no sign of him. I heard a car as I was nearing the end of that alley, in which case he's long gone by now." Deeks nodded, looking chagrined, but he wasn't questioning her story.

They walked back to the car and got in.

"You better step on it, the team's waiting in Ops and I know you want to stop for half a dozen donuts after that run."

Just thinking about Kensi's sweet-tooth made Deeks smile. When she didn't react, he stopped tinkering with the air-conditioning vents to look at her.

She was sitting there frozen with her hand on the key in the ignition. She kept her yes closed and was breathing hard.

"Whoa. Kensi? What's wrong?"

She just shook her head hard.

She tried to focus and started to turn the key to start the car when Deeks caught her hand and stopped her.

"I'm fine", she whispered, but she was starting to sweat and she was so tired she could just put her head on the steering wheel and pass out.

She heard rustling, and a few seconds later Deeks was holding a brown paper bag that smelled faintly of cupcakes up to her face and telling her to breathe in it.

He put his other hand on her back and she could feel the warmth of his skin on hers. She didn't know how one simple touch could be so reassuring, but it was.

She took a deep breath.

_You're a professional liar_, she told herself. _This shouldn't be so hard. The past three weeks shouldn't have been so hard._

And she knew they wouldn't have been, had she kept Deeks at arms-length.

Instead, here they were, with their relationship too complicated for words, and him going along with everything that comes out of her mouth because he trusts her.

She cringed.

She didn't want to think about what he'd say when he finds out she's been sleeping with an arms-dealer.

* * *

**Okay, I wanted to keep the story going, but for some reason had to write a little more Kensi-angst. **

**Not much has been revealed yet, but since this chapter was a little shorter than the first, chapter 3 is riiiiiiight around the corner.**

**Hope you're still intrigued!**

**Please review? Reviews make me happy :).**

**S.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3!**  
**Took me long enough :P**  
**I was going to post this the day after I put up the second chapter but alas, I had to go take care of my best friend (who lives 3 hours away) and I was without my laptop. Sorry!**  
**Glad you guys reviewed/followed, really makes me want to see this through.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own NCIS:LA. I promise to put Deeks and Kensi back when I'm done playing with them. All the characters with bad "criminal" names are, however, mine.**

* * *

**Chapter 3****  
**

When she was finally finished with all the files on her desk, she stood up and stretched. The muscles in her neck and shoulders were tightly knotted; she doubted a quick stretch was going to loosen them up.

"I am a great masseuse… in case you were thinking of paying for one".

Of course Deeks was still here.

He lifted his hands and gave Kensi the spirit fingers. Cheerleaders could learn a thing or two from him, Kensi thought, amused.

"Magic hands", he whispered.

"I thought you said you were leaving an hour ago".

"Yeah, well, somebody had to keep an eye on you. At the rate you were going I thought we'd come in tomorrow morning and find you drooling all over your desk."

"Like you did on Hetty's one-of-a-kind Mozart tapestry worth more than your life insurance pay-out?"

"Oh, waw, you went there. Had to bring that one back, did ya?"

He was smiling, happy to see that she was too, her face relaxing a little around the eyes and mouth for the first time today.  
If that's what it took, he'd let her insult and poke fun at him all day long, he thought.

"What do you know about my life insurance pay-out anyway, Fern?"

She looked at him and her eyes were serious, but her lips had a slight lift to them. He couldn't tell if she was smiling or smirking.

"I looked into it when I planned your murder. I think it was the first time you called me Fern".

_Well, crap._ He couldn't help laughing.

She turned to get her bag, and then reached across her desk to turn off her computer screen.  
As she did, the sleeve of her blouse came up to expose her wrist and the fading bruises left over from the attack in Cappo's warehouse the other night. She pulled her hand back quickly, grabbed her stuff and started towards Deeks, who was leaning against the trellis surrounding the bullpen.

She didn't have time to talk to him, she had to go home and get ready for tonight.

"See you tomorrow, Deeks."

She looked at him and did her best to smile and look normal.

"Bright and early, Sunshine. Give Julia a kiss for me."

She kicked herself mentally.

She'd almost forgotten that she was supposedly heading out to visit with her mother. She was basically dead on her feet, but she should still be able to keep her lies straight.

_Focus, Kensi, focus._

* * *

Deeks stood there watching her walk out of the building and get into her car. He wanted to run after her, pick her up bodily and lock her up in the bathroom until she told him what the hell is going on.

He wanted to follow her home and sit on the couch with her. Sometimes when she fell asleep she would slip her fingers into his and they would stay that way until morning. It's been a while since they slept like that, it's been a while since they've really talked or done anything just the two of them, and he missed it- missed her.

He couldn't pinpoint precisely when she had started acting differently. They had spent a week apart, because Monty had contracted a weird bug or other and had needed caring after. After that, the excuses started pouring in and it became really obvious really fast that she was avoiding him.  
It pissed him off, but it mostly made him feel helpless, which pissed him off further.

That's how Callen and Sam found him: pacing in front of Kensi's desk, frowning and muttering under his breath.

Callen was the first to break the tensed silence.

"Uh, Deeks, you do know Kensi isn't here, right?"

Deeks just turned and kicked the corner of the desk, and then resumed his pacing.

Sam lifted his eyebrows and nodded his head in Deeks' direction.

"Think he finally lost his marbles?"

Callen cocked his head to the side and looked at the detective.

"I think this has to do with the Kensi situation"

At that, Deeks' head came up. He turned around and glared at Callen and then Sam.

"What do you know about it?"

He was getting angrier by the second. If they knew what was going on with Kensi, he was going to do something he was most certainly going to regret later after they handed his ass back to him.

Callen sighed, sensing Deeks' frustration.

"Easy. She's been stressed and she doesn't look good, as for why, we're just as much in the dark as you clearly are".

Deeks deflated a little, happy that Sam and Callen weren't lying to him too.

"Did you ask her?" Deeks went back to glaring at Sam for that question.

Sam held both his hands up, palms turned outward, as a silent apology.

"Okay, we can either let it rest and trust that she'll tell us when she's ready, or assume she's in trouble and figure it out ourselves".

None of them looked particularly fond of the idea of waiting for Kensi to come to them.

"I think we've waited long enough", Callen grumbled.

Truth is they all knew that with Kensi it could be a very long wait.

Callen took over the pacing as they threw out what they did know.

When Deeks reluctantly mentioned how upset she was after she lost the suspect she was chasing, Callen stopped and looked at him.

"That would classify as unusual Kensi behaviour".

Sam frowned at Callen. "G, everything about Kensi has been unusual lately. What, do you think this is about the case?"

Callen turned to Deeks.

"How did she lose the suspect?"

Deeks told them what Kensi had told him that day.

"Do _you_ think he got into a car?"

Deeks thought back, the streets were narrow, the houses pretty close together. He remembered hearing cars on the freeway in the distance, but nothing close by.

"It's possible".

Callen turned and started towards the stairs.

"Let's hope Eric hasn't left yet, because I wouldn't know how to use those computers".

* * *

15 minutes later they were standing silently in Ops, staring at the screen frozen on Kensi's face.

"This doesn't make sense".

Deeks didn't know what to think of his partner at the moment. "Why did she run away? Why would she let him go?"

Sam asked Eric to play it again, and the four of them watched for the second time as Kensi cut the suspect off, stood in front of him for no more than 5 seconds, and then moved past him and took off.

"She recognized him", Callen said finally.

"Eric, go back, do you have a shot of his face as Kensi moves past him?"

They watched Eric work. The guy's face zoomed in was just a grainy and blurry egg-shape thing, thanks to the mini-market's bad quality camera at the back door in the alley. By the time Eric finished with it however, it was good enough for facial rec.

"That's not Riley Blake", Deeks said as soon as the face on the screen cleared up.

"We knocked on Blake's front door, heard the guy fleeing, went around and saw him taking off and we pursued. He was wearing a red hooded sweatshirt, I never saw his face. We just assumed it was Blake".

"His name is Marco Costa", Eric put the information he just found up on the big screen.

"He's Italian. He has multiple priors, most recently arrested for possession, and since 2010 he's wanted in connection to money laundering and the arms trafficking ring here in LA."

"So we were right to be looking at Lieutenant Blake. The likelihood that he's dirty just went up".

"Yeah, but what is Kensi's involvement in all of this?"

Deeks put his head in his hands on the big table. "I have a really bad feeling about all of it. This is _Kensi _we're talking about. She wouldn't just let a suspect walk. She's in trouble".

He was trying hard to not let his imagination run wild.

He was coming up with worst case scenarios; explanations for those ugly bruises he saw on her wrist when she reached over her desk in the bullpen. The sight had made him sick to his stomach and all he could think about were the long-sleeved shirts she seems to be wearing every day now, and what other bruises they might be hiding.

He took a deep breath, hoping that Kensi's safe at home getting some sleep. She was going to need it, because come hell or high water, tomorrow morning she was going to be dealing with him, whether she wanted to or not.

He looked at Callen, who nodded at him as if he could hear Deeks' thoughts across the room.

Callen's mouth was set in a hard thin line as he turned back to their techie.

"Keep looking Eric".

* * *

**I wanted to write the situation from Deeks' and the rest of the team's perspective, unfortunately this caused for some repetitiveness (for you as the reader) as they try to work through Kensi's 'chapter 1 & 2' behaviour.**

**I did have fun writing some light Densi-banter again, so I hope you enjoyed reading that part.**

**Chapter 4 is weird and is going to seem OOC for Kensi, because it is, but it's going to throw you right into what Kensi has been doing. (Promise!)**

**Chapter 4 teaser:**

Kensi collapsed on her bed as soon as she got home.

She set an alarm and knew she had to take a nap or she wouldn't be able to run on all cylinders later tonight.

She mentally picked out an outfit to wear and went over her assumed identity over and over again until she fell asleep.

_I am Isabella Hart, 28, reckless, fearless, in love with Alex Cappo. _

**Please take a few seconds to review this chapter?! Reviews keep me motivated! :)**

**x, S.**


	4. Chapter 4

**AN: Okay, so it's been a long wait. So sorry about that, life got in the way! I lost my mojo for a while, but I got a few new follower alerts the last 2 days, which was very motivating. Thanks for following!**  
**I'm not entirely satisfied with how this part turned out, but oh well, hope you're not disappointed!**

**Disclaimer: If I owned NCIS:LA I would have already told the whole world what's going to happen in the season finale next week.**

* * *

**Chapter 4**

Kensi collapsed on her bed as soon as she got home.

She set an alarm and knew she had to take a nap or she wouldn't be able to function on all cylinders later tonight. She mentally picked out an outfit to wear and went over her assumed identity over and over again until she fell asleep.  
_I am Isabella Hart, 28, reckless, fearless, and in love with Alex Cappo.  
I am Isabella Hart, orphan from Atlanta, gun-fanatic, and in love with Alex Cappo.  
__Isabella Hart, cat burglar, weapon supplier, Alex Cappo's girlfriend_.

Her alarm pulled her out of her nightmare. The face stained red with blood was ingrained on her brain; she saw it even when her eyes were open.  
She hated the dream, but was glad she had managed to sleep.

She showered and started putting together the Isabella image, applying shimmering body cream all over, straightening her hair and putting it in a sleek ponytail, and lining her eyes black, making them look huge in her face. She slipped into a very short body-hugging black dress with long sleeves and a pair of high heeled black booties.

She stared at herself in the mirror, glad to see she looked the part.

Isabella was classy, but not exactly subtle.

Cool under pressure was the only attribute she and Kensi had in common.

Isabella was impulsive, dramatic, and cold-hearted. Everything Cappo liked in a woman.

She got into the sleek black Audi R8 convertible Cappo gave her 2 weeks ago and pulled out of her driveway.

"You look beautiful as always, sweetheart."

Cappo opened the door for her and reached out his hand to help her out of the car.

"But you are late", and with that statement his face hardened and the hand circling her arm tightened slightly.

He was a tall man, with light brown eyes and silky brown hair that came to the back of his neck. He looked like an Italian male model, especially right now dressed as he was in a crisp black suit with a black shirt and tie. His shoes gleamed, as did the very expensive watch on his right wrist.

Kensi leaned into him, putting both hands on his chest, and brought her mouth an inch away from his.

"Don't be grumpy, Alex. I'll make it up to you".

He pulled her tight against him, and smiled when the breath left her in a rush.

He walked her backwards so that her butt was against the car and he was pressing up against her.

"I'm looking forward to it, bambina mia".

He ran her hand down her long ponytail and pulled at it, tugging her head back so he could claim her mouth.

"Where were you today?"

Kensi pulled his head back down and kissed him wildly in an attempt to distract him.

She glued herself to him and wrapped her leg around his waist as he lifted her off the car and sank into the kiss.

_Men_, she thought. _It really didn't take much, even with a notoriously ruthless arms-dealer in charge of one of the biggest arms-trafficking and money laundering rings in the US. _

Kensi broke the kiss and pulled back from him. She gave him a cheeky grin and sauntered towards the passenger side door to retrieve her purse.

"Isabella."

She stopped with her hand on the door handle.

She knew that tone of voice.

That tone of voice was dangerous.

His eyes were hard and focused on her. She lifted an eyebrow in a silent question and kept her expression innocent.

"I called you twice. Where were you today?"

Kensi let her lips lift in a slow sensual smile. She reached inside the car and popped the trunk, then walked to the back of the car with him behind her.

She pulled the trunk open and then leaned against the car, pretending to study her nails.

She sighed internally with relief when she saw first his surprise and then his excitement as he stared at the weapons in the trunk.

"My usual supplier told me it was not possible..."

He looked at her with a mixture of awe and curiosity.

She snorted with disdain.

"Then I hope you fired him."

He ran his hand over one of the guns, looking amused, as if he was enjoying a joke she wasn't in on.

"Let's just say he is no longer in the business. Why else do you think you're here, bambina?"

She had goose bumps running up her arms, but she struck a provocative pose and pouted.

Kensi has never pouted in her life, but Isabella was most definitely a pouter.

"…for my winning smile, witty charm, and incomparable beauty?"

It sounded like something Deeks would say and her smile slipped a little at the thought of her partner.

Cappo closed the trunk and gestured in the direction of the warehouse. A second later a man started towards them, dressed in a suit and carrying a Tommy Gun on a strap.

Cappo cupped Kensi's chin and whispered suggestively, "Yes, definitely. And you are also very good at pleasing me".

He turned her face to the right and kissed the side of her neck.

"Go inside. We have to talk shipment. And I have a surprise for you".

He winked at her then turned to the man approaching.

He barked out orders, and Kensi's Italian was just good enough to understand that he wanted the car moved to the back and then unloaded. It was either that or something about a washing machine.

As she stepped inside the warehouse the night she's been trying hard to forget about came flooding back. She saw his face again.  
The present melted away as she found herself back in the office upstairs looking around, waiting for Cappo to arrive. Instead, Mario Costa walked in. Cappo had introduced her to his brother, Marco, a few days before, and she hadn't been able to figure out why he looked familiar. However, as soon as she saw Mario, who was older, the face clicked with the name.

NCIS had arrested Mario Costa once and interrogated him.

She froze, trying to remember how much interaction she had had with him when he was in custody. The way he was studying her didn't bode well for her.

He moved towards her, placing himself between her and the door, effectively cutting off her only escape route.

She tried to look bored and not give away how tensed she felt.

"So you're the little bitch Cappo is doing business with then", he sneered at her and stepped closer.

"I can see why."

"It's funny", he said, cocking his head to the side to get a better look at her turned face.

"I would never forget a body like yours… but…", he ran a big meaty hand down her side and she pulled her fist back and slammed it right in the palm of his hand that had come up to block her punch.

He looked at her closed fist less than 2 inches away from his face, and growled.

He pushed her backwards until her back slammed against the wall. He crowded her and grabbed her face, effectively covering her mouth. "You shouldn't have done that, Isabella."

He spat on the ground next to her feet and looked at her with disgust.

"Or should I call you Agent?"

Her eyes widened fractionally as her heart sank.

_It's over._

He noticed her reaction and laughed.

"I didn't remember until you did that. You thought I would forget that you broke my jaw? I wonder how you would like it to have me return the favor."

He looked down her body and shook his head slowly.

"That would be a waste. I think I have other plans for you."

* * *

**AN:**  
**There you go.**  
**The last part was a flashback, so Kensi's not in immediate danger.**

***Why in the world did I have to make the bad guys Italian? I kept writing everything with a bad Italian accent in my head, at some point I was even doing it with Isabella/Kensi until I remembered that she's not Italian :P.**

**Anyway, hope you guys are still with me. Leave a review to keep me happy while I write the next chapters! Still wondering how Kensi became Isabella? Hated the fact that she's kissing an unsavory character? Loved the outfit Kensi/Isabella is wearing? the car? anything?**

***taps on mike* hello, is this thing on?!**

**LEAVE A REVIEW! GO! :)**

**Have a nice weekend,**

**x, S. **


	5. Chapter 5

**AU: I was going crazy waiting for the finale, so I wrote this real quick just to have something to do. Chapter 5 was going to be a Kensi/Isabella chapter, but now that I wrote this I didn't want to just throw it out. It's a continuation of chapter 3 (team's perspective). **

**Consider this a freebie and enjoy :)**

**Disclaimer: Despite my wishing and praying, NCIS:LA is still not mine.**

* * *

**Chapter 5**

"Okay, guys, so our elusive Marco Costa has an older brother, Mario. There isn't much on the brother either, except that he was affiliated on two separate occasions with the same suspected group of gunrunners. I've called in a lot of favors for this one; apparently this is quite a mountain we're starting to climb. Good thing I'm a good climber, right?"

Deeks, Callen, and Sam were still up in ops, and were right now staring at Eric incredulously, Sam raising his eyebrows in disbelief and Callen cocking his head trying to figure out how this is of any significance to the case.

"Well, not literally as in an outdoorsy hiker", Eric stammered out, his smile slipping a little bit, "but metaphorically speaking, the mountain of information… and technology?"

He made hiking gestures with his hands and body as if a visual was what was required at this point.

"No?", he asked, when he saw Nell shaking her head at him. She had come in when Eric called her at midnight as if the day had just begun. Eric gave her a smile, thinking how good-humored and adorable she looked even at this hour.

"Get back to what you've found, Edmund Hillary", said Sam, who was suppressing a grin at this point.

Eric looked like he was about to ask who that was, but Nell leaned closer and whispered: "first man to climb Mount Everest".

He nodded his thanks.

"ATF has had Marco under on and off surveillance for over a year, and we are privy to some of their photographs. I'll just put them up for you to see."  
"Ooooooone sec", he mumbled as he threw the pictures on the big screen behind him.

"Okay so, most of them are of the two Costa brothers"

"But, this one-"

He enlarged a picture of Marco with a well-dressed man going into a small restaurant.

"-is Marco with a man who is rumored to be at the top of this particular Arms trafficking ring."

"Who is he?", Callen asked.

"Well, the information starts running pretty dry at this point, so I can only tell you the rumors. They think he's a cousin of the man behind the operation."

"And who is that?"

"We have nothing on him yet. All I can tell you is that they call him 'Italy' on the streets. Presumably because the business he has in LA is nothing compared to the ring he runs in South Italy. He's not just one of the mafia houses in Italy; he is the biggest crime-lord back home."

"And we have nothing on him?", Callen asked incredulously.

"No, well, not yet, Hetty's working international magic, so hopefully that will pan out."

Callen nodded, looking hopeful again. If anybody could unlock impenetrable doors, it's Hetty. "Is that it?"

Eric grimaced, shifting from one foot to the other uncomfortably.

"Not exactly", he said.

"What else did you find?", Sam asked hesitantly.

Eric closed the picture of Marco Costa and put up another.

"I found Kensi. Only- not really", he cocked his head in the direction of the screen.

Deeks' head snapped up. All three of them stared at the picture of Kensi stepping out of a black convertible in a short red dress and skyscraper heels, her face partially covered by her hair, an expensive watch on one wrist and at least 10 sparkly bracelets on the other.

"What are the odds Kensi went to have dinner on a random weeknight at the same restaurant the Costa brothers frequently visit?", Deeks asked.

"Nil", Callen grumbled.

"Let's not jump to conclusions", Sam said quietly.

Eric showed them a picture of Marco Costa entering the same restaurant. "She went in half an hour or so after Marco Costa did."

"Maybe she had a date?", Callen asked skeptically.

"And where did she get the car?", Sam pointed out, discarding the possibility of this being a coincidence.

Deeks reached for the phone on the middle of the table and dialed Kensi's mother.

"What are you doing?", Callen asked.

He held up one finger, signaling Callen to hold on a second as Julia answered.

"Julia, hi, it's Marty. I know it's a little late to be calling, but I just have a quick question for Kensi. Could I get her on the phone for a second?"

He listened for a second, and then asked: "Has she already left?"

He looked at the others as they listened in on his side of the conversation.

"No, no everything's fine. She mentioned something about visiting, maybe I just misunderstood and she didn't mean tonight. Sorry about this."

He hung up and turned to the rest of the team.

"Well, there goes the fantasy I was harboring of her having a nice safe dinner with her mother like she said she would."

Eric turned around from his computer screen. "Her cell phone is turned off. Last location was her house. Maybe she's actually home?"

Deeks looked unconvinced.

Callen nodded at Sam. "We'll check out her house. See if there's any cause for alarm just yet. Deeks, stay here."

Deeks opened his mouth in protest, but shut it again at the look Callen gave him.

"She's my partner", he said anyway, emphasizing the last word.

_And doing God knows what with God knows who_.

He didn't know if he was jealous or scared. He remembered the picture he's just seen of her in that dress.

Jealous, he thought.

He wanted her here with him, teasing him, and making ugly faces at him, and he wanted her at home with him watching tv. It didn't matter, as long as she was with him.

_Definitely scared_.

He could get over her dating someone, but he didn't think he'd be able to handle it if anything happened to her. His lungs felt about ready to collapse just thinking about it.

"You will go crazy sitting outside her house. Wait for Hetty to come through, and call us if anything."

I'm going crazy now, he thought, but he nodded at Callen grudgingly and sat down for a long wait, not sure whether he wanted to yell at Kensi when he next saw her, or kiss her.

* * *

**Like I said, this chapter sort of happened, but I'm almost finished with the next one and then I'm going to start tying it all together for you. **

**I love every single review I've gotten so far. If you have no words/no time do like 'superMartinha' did and leave me a smiley face ****:)****. **

**I know I haven't exactly thrown a lot of Densi fluff your way as of yet and I think those parts are/are going to be the hardest for me to write, so please let me know if I'm getting too cheesy or whatever :P. **

**Just sitting here...begging for reviews as always,**

**S. **


	6. Chapter 6

**AN: Needed therapy after the season finale... not sure re-watching all 4 seasons is the best way to go, but if you have some free time this summer, I totally recommend. **

**Okay, so chapter 6.. Continuing where I left off with Kensi/Isabella and her shady business. Safe to say she's not having a great time of it.  
Read on! **

* * *

**Chapter 6**

"She's good. Maybe a little too good, Cappo."

"What are you trying to say?"

"I only wonder how Miss Hart managed to get her hands on quality stuff... and faster than any supplier we've ever had. I mean, I like her too, Cappo, but sometimes when something is too good to be true, it's because it is. Isn't that what you always say, cousin?"

Kensi held her breath and tried not to make a sound as she listened in at the door.

Nobody is ever above suspicion with well-operated families like these. Things always look especially grim for the newest player who is always untrustworthy and therefore dispensable, and Kensi was very aware of the risk this time around when there is no Sam and Callen parked nearby- no Deeks ready to back her up.

She felt alone.

She knew she had to stop thinking about NCIS and throw herself into this life.

It was the only way to survive.

She didn't know how long she was going to have to be Isabella Hart, but she had to start preparing for the worst-case scenario.  
Well, worst case scenario is probably her lying naked and very dead in a ditch, but she didn't exactly need a backup plan for that scenario.

She wanted to laugh at her own absurdity. The exhaustion must be taking its toll, she thought.

"She is not to be touched. I made that perfectly clear to Costa, didn't I? Right about the time I put a bullet in his head."

Kensi shuddered at the images those words evoked in her. What her nightmares were made of these days.

"Put one of the guys on her tomorrow, I want her protected."

"Cappo… cuz, you should-"

"Enough. Do not tell me how to run my business. You can go. Be here tomorrow at 3."

Kensi tiptoed back to the large bathroom and slipped into the tub full of foamy hot water she had left behind to eavesdrop. She relaxed back with her eyes closed and waited.

Less than a minute passed before she felt his hands in her hair massaging her scalp.

She made a sound of contentment as his hands went to her shoulders and kneaded the tense muscles she has been accumulating the last couple of weeks.

He leaned forward and kissed her gently on the neck.

"Room for one more?"

Kensi opened her eyes and found him smiling at her like he was seeing his first sunrise.

She turned to graze her lips against his jaw.

"For you? I will make room."

He sank into the water behind her and pulled her back against him.

"I need you to secure tomorrow's delivery, bambina."

"I already said I'll be there, Alex. Have I let you down yet?"

She glanced at him over her shoulder. She didn't like that he had not answered her.

"I'll be there", she said again softly.

"I know."

But the words lacked conviction and it kept her tensed. She forced herself to soften as  
he stroked from her shoulder blades down her arm to the tips of her fingers and back.

"I need tomorrow to go smoothly."

"You do not doubt my ability to do my job, do you, love?"

She turned around so that she was facing him.

"I'm hurt. I know how important tomorrow's delivery is; after all I arranged it myself."

"You are a very talented woman, Isabella Hart."

He narrowed his eyes at her as he grabbed her chin and tilted her head back a little.

"And a talented woman like you knows how to play men for fools."

Kensi frowned, not sure where this was going but not liking his change in tone or the way he was now looking at her.

"Where did you go this morning, Isabella? In fact, where were you last night?"

"Oh, for Christ's sake, not this again, Alex. You gave me a job to do and you made it clear that I didn't have much choice in the matter... and now that I've come through for you, doing exactly what you ASKED me to do, you come with this shit?"

His eyes were still dark, his mouth unsmiling.

She put both her hands in his hair and tugged.

"You can't have it both ways, you stubborn man. If deliveries and shipments could be negotiated over the phone, you wouldn't need me. And you know I can't take your boys with me to spook away my suppliers and connections.

I work for you, but I still work alone, Alex. It's my job and you know that."

She saw that his face was softening with her speech and knew that she had averted what could have been a disaster; knew it was time to throw him off again so he wouldn't think she was trying too hard to stay in his good graces, which would, again, arouse suspicion.

She released his head and continued frowning at him.

"You made me proud today, bambina. How about we pour some champagne to celebrate?"

She turned her head away and then in one smooth movement lifted herself off of him and out of the tub. She wrapped herself in a towel and turned to look at him.

"Celebrate alone, Alex. I'm tired and I'm going to bed."

With that she walked out and into the bedroom, throwing on a ridiculous negligee and climbing into his big four-poster bed.

He climbed in behind her and ran a finger down her back.

"You are mine."

He whispered it into her neck and Kensi couldn't suppress the chills. _Like hell I am._

It sounded more like a threat than a declaration of love and devotion.

"I protect what is mine."

"Nobody, and I mean nobody, touches what is mine. Do you understand?"

She closed her eyes and didn't answer.

"Hey. Look at me."

He turned her until she was on her back looking up at him. He put one hand around her neck and ran his thumb on her exposed throat.

"Look at me."

Kensi stared straight into his cold eyes and tried not to panic, or worse, lose her temper and tell him to take a long walk off a short pier.

"You do not work for me. You belong to me. To ME.

If I ever catch you looking at another man again-"

His hold on her throat tightened with his anger and she was starting to fight for breath.

"Say it."

She put one hand on his forearm.

He loosened his grip as if he hadn't been aware he was cutting off her air.

"Of course I am yours", she wheezed out as she brought one hand to her throat and tried not to gulp in air.

His face changed from furious to amused so fast she almost missed it.

He gave a low bark of a laugh and ran his hand gently through her hair.

"That's right", he said, "no more Mister Deeks. Mine."

He smiled at her and whispered against her lips, "or I can always go back and kill him this time."

* * *

**Okay, I know it took me awhile to put this up, mostly because I like to stay a step ahead so that I don't have giant plot holes in my story. Soooo I usually only put a chapter up if the chapter that comes after is mostly finished.  
**

**It doesn't help that school's keeping me super busy..****  
But I keep getting more followers, and you guys are still reviewing, and as far as I know nobody has said "this sucks" and quit on me... yet :) so thanks for that (and all the smiley faces!).**

**I will post the next chapter in no more than a few days. Promise! **

**Kensi is going to be Kensi again, and, needless to say, she's going to have to start answering a few questions. (about time...)**

**Thoughts/concerns/statement of support, love, and devotion :P? You know where to leave 'em! (Review section!)  
**

**S. ****  
**


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

**NCIS headquarters**

Kensi parked the Audi in an underground garage after driving in circles for the last half hour to lose any tail she might have.

She hadn't had time to change out of last night's dress, and didn't have anything to change into anyway; certainly nothing appropriate enough for work.

She knew it was risky sneaking in at 5 looking like she did now, but she didn't have time to go home if she wanted to check that her alias was still completely backstopped and that she hadn't missed any new developments over the last two days, like her face and name ending up on police radars, which will put her in serious hot water with her team and not to mention blow her cover to smithereens.

The team usually got in around 7, but Eric always came in a good hour or so before them. She absentmindedly wondered how often he bothered going home at all.

Kensi took the elevator up, exited from an emergency exit, walked a block in one direction then retraced her steps. It was taking her longer to get to headquarters this way, but it was a necessary precaution. She wasn't particularly happy about doing it in 5 inch heels at the crack of dawn, that's for sure. She was glad the streets were relatively quiet for LA, except for a few joggers, and the homeless.

_Now the hard part_, she thought, as she entered NCIS and headed to her locker, where she kept a spare pair of jeans and a few shirts for after an impromptu gym-session or case of emergency.

She felt like an intruder.

She edged out of the trellis surrounding the bullpen, and tried not to look suspicious as she made a beeline for the gym, only to halt abruptly as someone cleared their throat loudly from above.

She looked up slowly, dreading what came next.

Deeks was sitting at the top of the stairs, where he had an unobstructed view of the main entrance and the bullpen, while being hidden from view himself.

She had hoped for Sam, or Callen. They would more easily buy that she went out for drinks with an old friend, and mind their own business.

She was so tired of lying to Deeks. She felt guilty and was convinced he would be able to see it all over her face.

Deeks stood up and crossed his arms.

"You're up early today… or very, very late, judging from that outfit."

He sounded calm.

_Too calm_, Kensi thought.

She climbed the first two steps.

"Hey, Deeks. Am I missing something? What are you doing here at 6?"

"Isn't that the million dollar question", he replied cryptically. He wasn't laughing or joking around, just staring at her stony-faced.

Kensi sighed; she really needed to change before everybody else finds them standing here like this.

"Listen, Deeks-"

"This ought to be good", he said, raising an eyebrow expectantly.

"What?"

"Just wondering what you're going to come up with now, and how you're going to explain that outfit."

"Oh", she looked down pretending to be completely unconcerned with her revealing party-dress as if she walked around at work dressed like that all the time.

"Yeah, I went out for a few celebratory drinks with an old friend and lost track of time, I didn't want to go home and risk falling asleep on the couch. I'm just going to get in a short workout and change."

And with that she took the stairs two steps at a time and brushed past him.

She could feel his gaze on her back, and hoped he was going to just let it go.

As soon as she heard his footsteps behind her, however, she knew she was out of luck.

"Did you have a good time with your mom at dinner?"

His voice was casual, as if he was asking about something as trivial as the weather.

"Oh, I didn't go. Like I said, went for drinks."

"Right, the old friend. Please tell me you at least called and canceled on poor Julia?"

She cut him a sideways glance.

"Yes, Deeks. What's the point of this conversation?"

She took out the necessary clothes from her locker and then stepped out of her booties, trying to hold back a groan of relief as she wiggled her tortured toes.

"If something was going on you would tell me, right?"

She wanted to make a joke, or slap him playfully on the arm and say 'of course', but his eyes were serious, and the way he was looking at her stopped her from brushing it aside. She felt like he was accusing her of something, but maybe that was her own feelings of guilt tricking her.

"Like what?"

He shrugged, never breaking eye contact.

"Anything important that your partner should know about…"

"Okay, you're being weirder than usual. Yes, if you needed to know or if you could help, I'd tell you. Now, can I go change?"

She walked towards one of the stalls, mostly because she wanted to get away from this uncomfortable conversation and Deeks' watchful eyes.

"Hey, Kens?", he was standing right outside the door.

"I know we don't say these things very often, but you can trust me. You know that, right?"

She hesitated.

She found herself blinking back sudden tears.

She felt- she didn't know how she felt, but she wanted to look him in the eye and tell him everything, even if he judged her, even if it made him angry.

She wanted things to go back to the way they were a month ago, but then again, not exactly.

She didn't think it was possible. She'd already proven how far she was willing to go to protect him. She wasn't sure they could still be partners after that, or if they should.

"You're my partner, Deeks. There's nobody I trust more", she whispered, because it was true, and she wanted him to know that their partnership meant as much to her as it did to him.

_More_, she thought, _and therein lies the rub_.

She buttoned up her blouse and stepped out.

"Tell me what's going on."

His voice was low and soft and his hand came up to brush a strand of her hair off her face.

She almost gave in, but when she opened her mouth all she could see was Cappo's face. All she could hear was Cappo's voice in her ear telling her he'd cut off every one of Deeks' fingers and then put a bullet in his brain.

She'd fix it.

She's dealing with Cappo, so she'd just continue to do that for a little while longer.

So what if she has to keep sleeping with a snake that made her skin crawl. She was a big girl, and this job required worse from her most of the time. This was her problem, so she'd just man up and fix it herself before somebody got hurt.

She knew Cappo was here for today's shipment and some other business transactions, and then he'd have to be back in Italy.

After he leaves she'd be able to tell the team what happened and they could come up with a solid plan for Cappo and his men.

"Nothing. Everything's fine, Deeks."

She wanted to cringe at the look on his face.

He looked hurt and very pissed at the same time, but then from one second to the next his face was devoid of all expression.

He yanked his hand back from her hair and stuffed both hands in his front pockets.

"Let's go. Callen wants us in ops", with that he walked out leaving her feeling more alone than she's ever felt before.

* * *

**AN: I don't know what to say.**

**Here's some Densi, sorry about making them miserable.**

**I needed a one-on-one between these two that is more than just light teasing. This was originally just a short intro to the whole Kensi-explanation chapter, but it seems I still haven't learned how to keep it short! It became a chapter on its own, hope you didn't mind.**

**To "somethinginbetween" and everybody else who needs answers and needs them... 2 weeks ago,**  
**be patient juuuuuuust a little while longer? After the next chapter you can howl and rage if you're still unsatisfied.**

**S.**

**-leave me a review? :)**


	8. Chapter 8

**AN: Aah! Here it is, go! read! I'll explain after.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. NADA. But if wishes were horses.. this beggar would be riding.**

* * *

**Chapter 8**

**Ops**

Kensi entered ops only to find Callen, Sam, Eric, and Nell staring at her. Deeks was leaning against the table with his chin in his hands, looking annoyed.

She nodded at Callen. "What's going on?"

Callen crossed his arms.

"You tell us."

The bottom fell out of her stomach.

_One more day.  
_  
That was all she needed.

She had known she couldn't keep lying to them forever, but she'd managed, and she had a plan. One that didn't include Deeks getting killed and her cover getting blown.

"Now that we have your attention… Let's cut the crap, Kens. We already know you weren't with your mother yesterday."

Her eyes shifted to Deeks as she recalled the conversation they just had a few minutes ago. So, he had already known the truth. And she had lied to him. He had given her a chance to confide in him and she had lied.

Her eyes and throat were burning, and she crossed her arms protectively across her chest.

Callen was still talking. "…we know about Marco and Mario Costa and their connection to the drug-trafficking ring, we also know you let Marco Costa go in that alley.

What you need to tell us is why."

Callen looked like he was about ready to fire her if she didn't comply.

"Start with where you were last night, and before you say home, we staked out your house to make sure you were okay. Your car was home, but you definitely weren't."

It was completely silent in the room; the air practically crackled with tension.

"Okay", she said. She cleared her throat and walked forward until she got to the edge of the table.

"I had an alias by the name of Isabella Hart; this was before I joined this team. I portrayed a cat-burglar and petty thief to get in with this close-knit group that was burglarizing high-security estates in Cherry Hills, Colorado."

She looked around at their expectant faces, took a deep breath and continued in a rush.

"It was deep cover. I lived with them for more than a year. They taught me everything I know about security systems and wiring houses, et cetera. Anyway, I met a guy named Alex. I was young and I was having fun with my cover, so I went with it and we started going out. When I found out who he was I reported it in, of course, and Alex became my job.  
Well, they had to promote me first, because it was above my security level at the time. But nobody else had gotten that close before. They didn't even have his name."

Callen nodded. "Massimiliano Alessandro Cappo."

She wasn't surprised he knew about Cappo already. Judging by their rumpled clothes and how serious they were taking this, she suspected that they had already worked through most of it.

"A.K.A. Italy", Sam added.

"Yes, that's what they call him. He runs Italy, as he likes to put it", she smirked a little at Cappo's arrogance.

She looked up to find Deeks studying her, and her amusement evaporated. She wanted to explain it to him, apologize, anything, but she wasn't sure what she could say to fix it.

"Okay, what does he want from you now?", Callen directed her thoughts back to what got her in this mess in the first place.

Deeks snorted, "Let me guess, not your impressive skills in stealing rich old ladies' jewelry?"

Sam gave Deeks a look that was both stern and sympathetic.

She shifted from one foot to the other. "I'm his new supplier. I think he offed his last one."

Deeks stood up from his bent-over position at the table and turned to her, looking bewildered.

"Are you crazy? Suppliers are always a liability. Suppliers don't usually last very long. Why are you even doing this?"

He had moved away from the desk and towards her, she felt like taking a step back as he came to a stop in front of her.

"There must have been more than a million courses of action you could have taken. Jee, here's one off the top of my head, TELLING YOUR PARTNER, but no-

"Deeks", Callen's voice was a low warning. Deeks paid no attention to him, didn't even seem to hear him.

"-you go with this one. You could've gotten yourself killed.

He gave an abrupt cynical laugh. "Right, who am I kidding?! Of course, you did this. You're Kensi Blye. Why ask for anybody's help, EVER, if-

"Deeks!"

Deeks paused with his mouth half-opened, mid sentence. His eyes narrowed and he shut his mouth with an audible snap.

"Enough", Callen said. "This isn't helping."

He breathed out of his nose and glared at Kensi. She couldn't say anything, not with everybody else here, besides, she had a ball the size of Australia in her throat and all she could do was stare at him, his face only a few inches away from hers. She hoped he could see on her face that she hadn't meant to shut him out.

"How did it end the last time?", Callen asked.

"The operation was called off", she said slowly, not breaking eye-contact with her partner.

"He left in a hurry to Italy when he heard he had a leak. I wasn't burned. After months on the job, we didn't want to just ditch the cover in case he came back sooner rather than later."

"How long ago did he approach you?"

She hesitated, not wanting to disclose exactly how long she's been lying to all of them.

"4 weeks?"

"Jesus", Deeks muttered under his breath. His eyes shifted away from hers for a second, probably trying to pinpoint the exact moment she started acting strange.

"Look", she said, taking a step back and looking at all of them, "I'm sorry I didn't exactly rush to clue you guys in, but I didn't have much of a choice".

She knew she sounded angry and defensive, but she was tired and she felt cornered.

"How did you guys find out about Cappo?"

"We followed your breadcrumbs, which led to Marco, and then to his brother Mario thanks to the ATF, and then Hetty found these…"

He gestured at Eric, who put a handful of pictures up on the screen for her to see.

She panicked at the sight of her face, everywhere, her and Cappo leaving a restaurant, her and Cappo entering a nightclub, holding hands.

They looked…_ normal_, she thought in shock.  
She wanted to break out into hysterical laughter at how unbelievably normal and nice they looked, like a happy power-couple.

There was one of them having dinner where Cappo had one hand on hers above the table and was smiling indulgently at her as she had her head thrown back laughing.

Shit. She could feel Deeks' hot gaze on her face, but she couldn't worry about that now.

She turned to Callen, wide-eyed. "Who took these? Who else has seen them? Is my cover blown?"

She reached for her burner phone.

"I don't think so. ATF didn't seem too interested in you _yet_. Listen, Kensi, why are you doing this?"

She looked up from the phone at him.

"Deeks is right, you had other options. We could've looked into Cappo and make this a case weeks ago had you come to us. Why didn't you?"

"This is starting to mess with our Blake investigation and with the ATF's investigation, and if I don't contain this soon, you're going to be in actual trouble where your job is concerned. So, please don't tell me it's true love or something equally as crazy."

She started fidgeting again. This is the part she really didn't want to talk about.

"What does he have on you?", Sam asked gently.

She looked at him. He was, physically, the most intimidating of the team, but he was also the softest. Sam rarely raised her voice at her, and even now when everybody else fired questions and glared at her in turn, he remained calm. He wasn't unaffected, but she felt like he understood and wasn't going to rush to judgments. He had understood that she wouldn't be putting herself and them through this if she had felt like she had another option. Her eyes cut to the answer to his question… who was still frowning and glaring at her. When she raised her eyes back to Sam she knew he had understood that she'd meant Deeks.

"This is just a rekindled old flame then? Is that what you're saying? ...or not saying as it were", Deeks couldn't quite hide his frustration, as he stared at her as if he had never seen her before in his life.  
"A picture's worth a thousand words after all, and you two sure look cozy together", he said quietly.

She wanted to punch him in the face for being so obtuse.

"He came to me proposing a mutual business relationship. I'm not stupid. I turned him down, saying I had a lot of clients at the moment. He's already seen us together because he mentioned you, but he had just assumed you were a client. He called you the blonde clown, obviously hadn't taken the time to check you out, so I updated my Hart alias and backstopped you."

She slid the phone across the table to Deeks. When he picked it up, his face hardened with anger at the pictures. Of him and Kensi at his house, of Deeks playing with Monty, of Deeks and Kensi going inside her house at night, of Deeks leaving Kensi's place early in the morning.

"Let me see", Callen took the phone from Deeks and started going through the photos with Sam looking over his shoulder.

"He killed the entire Cherry Hills group, did you know that? He killed all of them just because he wanted me to spend more time with him, so excuse me for taking it seriously when he threatened you. He poisoned Monty and he said he'd kill you, okay? That's why I'm doing this. You wouldn't have lasted the week if I had turned down the job, and it was my fault, so I didn't want to put all of you at risk for something that started before I even knew you", she finished lamely, her anger running out mid-rant.

Deeks looked pale and tired. "Monty wasn't sick?"

She shook her head. "The poison was meant for you. And I'm pretty sure your house is rigged to blow."

* * *

**AN: Sorry, sorry, sorryyyyyy!**  
**I wish I could blame my absence on school or something important, but nope. I was hella busy first weeks of vacation and then I flew home thinking I'd have all the time in the world to write... but I got here and I had no internet whatsoever. Dum dum dum.**  
**I got the real tropical island experience, where you're basically stranded on a beach and cut off from the rest of the world.**  
**I have internet now finally (obviously), but I'm flying out to Atlanta day after tomorrow, so I can't promise posting will go back to normal quite yet.**  
**Just know I'm still alive and I definitely haven't given up on the story, so I'll see it through to the very final mushy gushy end.**

**Thanks for hanging in there,**

**S.**


	9. Chapter 9

**AN: Thanks for sticking with me, guys. I'm heading back home today, summer over :(. it's a 10-hour flight, so i'm going to put in some serious writing and hopefully finish this story. While in the U.S. I had an idea for new story and I started writing and couldn't stop, so I'm going to put that one up as soon as I get home tomorrow night. Hope you guys will like it, it's all Deeks & Kensi!**

**I'm not very happy with this chapter, but it is what it is. I haven't had time to double and triple check it, so if there are any typos or grammatical errors, I apologize. :)**

* * *

**Chapter 9**

Callen was pacing, wearing out the soles of his shoes as his team stood in front of him waiting quietly for him.

"Where does he think you are now, and during the days when you're working?"

"Cheating on him mostly", Kensi blew the hair out of her eyes, "but I'm supposedly working my contacts, meeting with suppliers and clients, etc. I've already arranged everything he asked for, and of course I don't have any other clients, so here I am."

"He trusts you?"

Kensi's laugh said it all.

"Cappo doesn't trust anybody, Callen. It helps that he came back from Italy and found me doing the same thing I did years ago, but it's only a matter of time before he notices that none of the new players have done business with Isabella Hart. For now he thinks he's in love, which basically means-"

"He's obsessed", Deeks finished for her.

She nodded. "I don't think he's ever been in love before. He had an arranged marriage at some point, but he told me he had always hated her…", she drifted off, feeling like she had said too much. She remembered when Cappo had told her about his ex-wife. It had been a surprisingly honest conversation and Kensi had thought she was seeing a little bit of the man behind the curtain at the time.

"I overheard a conversation last night between Cappo and his right-hand man, who is not fond of me at all. With a man like Cappo all it takes is one tiny seed of doubt, and he wouldn't be able to let it go. He'd kill me just so he could stop worrying."

"That's true. So what's the plan, G?". Sam asked.

Callen turned to his partner, looking slightly amused again for the first time in the last hour. "How do you know there's a plan?"

"Why else would you be pacing, restless leg syndrome?"

He raised a concerned eyebrow. "You do have a plan, right?"

"You need to ask?"

Just then the cell phone in Callen's hand started ringing. He looked at the screen and then at Kensi.

"It says Alex."

Kensi reached for the phone and stared down at Alex's name flashing on the screen. She ignored the call and put the phone back on the table.

"He's going to want to see me. We have to figure something out fast."

"Okay", Callen stepped forward and looked at Kensi, "could you go in wearing a wire?"

Kensi shook her head. "He tries to be subtle, but he almost always checks. And if he doesn't, his men do."

"Can we tap his phone?"

Again Kensi shook her head no. "I tried, he changes his-"

"You did what?!"

Kensi could've kicked herself as the whole team turned to stare at her in shock as if she had just grown a second head in front of them.

"I tried doing it myself," she admitted quietly.

"No, see that is what I thought I heard you say, but it can't possibly be what you said because that means you would be admitting to a crime, so I'll ask again: Can we tap his phone?"

What she did was illegal and she knew it. She had been stupid to do it and it was even more stupid to let it slip now, but she had been desperate then and she was just plain tired now. She knew Callen was trying to protect her butt and she loved him for it.

"No, I don't think so. He changes his burner every 2 to 3 days."

"How much time do we have?"

Kensi shifted from one foot to the other as she considered her answer. "I'm not sure. He's expecting a big delivery tomorrow night that I'm supposed to oversee. I think that's the only chance we're going to get. He has to go back to Italy soon."

"When?"

"I don't know. He just mentioned that he's in a hurry to get back."

"Okay, can you find out?"

"You want me to go back in." It wasn't a question. She felt chilled all of a sudden and wrapped her arms around herself.

"I-"

The loud vibrating sound interrupted him and he looked down at Kensi's phone again, not surprised to see it's Cappo- again.

"Answer it."

He put the phone on the table as the rest moved closer to be able to hear. "Put it on speaker."

"And say what?"

"That you need to see him", Called slid the phone closer to her.

They shut up as Kensi picked up.

"Where are you?", Cappo asked as way of greeting, sounding irritated as per usual.

"Making sure everything is set up", she lied smoothly.

"My driver called in a panic, something about you changing locations. What the fuck is going on, bambina?"

Kensi smirked at his agitation, so glad she didn't have to calm him down in person.

"Alex, I changed locations this morning and told everybody to wait for my call. You said you were expecting trouble. This way we control the delivery, no surprises."

His laugh was soft and made her skin crawl as if she just rubbed up against a snake.

"I missed you this morning", he said smoothly, the delivery apparently forgotten for the time being. "You have a bad habit of sneaking out on me, Bella."

She just looked at the phone, not wanting to make eye contact with the rest of her team.

She thought everybody understood by now that their relationship wasn't strictly business, but she felt uncomfortable having this conversation with Cappo in front of them- in front of Deeks.

"You didn't seem to mind my bad habits last night", she said coyly to Cappo, because she did have a cover to maintain, Deeks or no Deeks.

His laugh resonated through the room, and she saw Deeks pull a face of disgust.

"I have a surprise for you", she said softly.

"I don't like surprises, Bambina, you know that."

"Yeah, but I have a feeling you'll like this one, baby."

He chuckled, getting her message.

"Then wrap it up and come for dinner. And make sure you-"

"Everything's ready, Alex. You don't have to worry."

"I am always worried about you, mia. I just want you safe. Be careful."

She couldn't hide her surprise at his words. He didn't often express his feelings, unless it was anger he was feeling. He's never been this sentimental over the phone with her before.

"Alex? Are you okay?" Something was off.

"Isabella, love?"

"Yes?"

"My money is on the line. Fuck it up and you will not like the consequences."

She closed her eyes and smiled dryly as he hung up after that nice parting message.

"There's the Alex I know and-", she pulled a face as the rest of the team just stared at her.

"Never mind."

She turned to the only other woman in the room.

"Nell, I'm going to need an outfit that will make any man's head explode, and whatever you do, don't let Deeks see it."

* * *

**I'm leaving my family again, so I'm a little blue.**  
**But, thanks for every single review and like and favorite. I really love every single notification email I get :)**  
**Hope y'all are enjoying the last days of summer.**  
**Next chapter will be up soon!**

**Love,**

**S.**


End file.
